


Muse one-shots

by BlackSixshot



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: This is a set of chapters from my rps and or oneshots for my ocs.Chapters are not in chronological order





	1. The creation of them

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot dedicated to my ocs and the crazy situations they were in and how some of them struggle to survive and some adjust to normal life. Each chapter will be dedicated to them and their lives as well as what they are.  
> warning: Violence 
> 
> And before reading the chapters will be varying in length depending what the title or what I am writing about in each chapter.

Why was he defeated? He was suppose to rule! He was Apocalymon. Now thanks to those brats he was damaged in the dark depths of the digital world. His anger rose and he growled and cursed the name of the digidestined that costed him everything. Destroying his dark masters who did such a good job wreaking havoc and making the Digimon above suffer like he did. He floated in the black nothingness and he looked at the data floating around him. HE was made up of the digimon lost to digivolution or that perished for one reason or another. wait a minute. He looked at it all the data that surrounded him. Most of it went to repairing his body and trying to get his strength back. But the rest was just floated around him. A dark chuckle left hi float. If he could not escape this are himself, then he will create weapons to do it. Months have passed and in that time he has gotten stronger. He began to make his first weapon. He took the data of those that were lost, the Angewomon, the Meicoomon and he decide to make the two data fragments mixed together and he watched as his creation took shape. A humanoid build took form but a Meicoomon tail formed on them as well as the 'scarves' on their arms and back. Her wings were a pure black color instead of the white wings. He watched her as she opened her eyes. 

* * *

It was dark. The angel opened her eyes and she looked around and she jumped when she saw the large mon staring at her. He stares at her with a look of judgement in his eyes nad he growls deeply causing the new creation to move away and shrink in fear. Who was this digimon? why was she here? So many questions swarmed her head and she didn't notice the being reaching for her until his hand was wrapped around her and she panicked and struggled. He only tightened his grip before she stopped. He brought the angel up to his face.  
  
"You won't be strong enough."  
  
She was so confused. Not strong enough? What did that mean?  The angel wacked her name and she looked up to them for questions but he waved his hand around. He didn't even give her a name...   
It felt like years have gone by and the nameless angel was called upon again by her creator. She went over to him but before she could ask what she needed she was pinned and he started trying to get to her core. She screamed in pain when a small fraction of her data was extracted before he let her go. The angel crawled away and tears ran down her face and she was panting. She covered the wounds with her scarf and she crawled away and she held herself.

"Maybe this one will do"  
  
Once again he picked random pools of the data floating around him and he sat back and watched them take shape. It was a rookie Lucemon but they were mixed with another mon. Their hair was brown with blonde highlights and they had metal bits along their shoulder but they stop at her chest. Her head wings and a few of her black angel wings were transparent. The creator growled and they shoed her toward his first creation. This one might have some potential and he floated off to acquire some help to train this weapon. The Angel of darkness stared at the mon in her arms and she held them and she suddenly felt, a protective side come over her and it looked like she will need to come up with her own name for them.  She saw the crest of hope on the rookie's hand and an idea came to her, she didn't know from where but it did.   
  
"Esperanza, that's your name" 

She nodded and she stayed I the older angel's arms and then another came to her mind, Paz....she didn't know the meaning but for now that would be her name. 

* * *

He had enough with these failed weapons. He decided to give it on more try. He acquired the help of Daemon, the darkest Demon lord and the one that seemed can get it through their heads that they were just weapons. They might've named themselves but one showed the potential when they trained with Daemon. He observed one of these training sessions and Daemon never held back. By the time he was done the rookie sat there panting and she wiped her mouth and she got up and he shoed her away and the female Lucemon left.  But soon he summoned his first creation, Paz as they called themselves, to where he resided. He sat there and he had enough with these failed creations so he decided to rip himself open and extract his own data. Once his creation got there he did the same thing to her that he did before in order to extract the data needed. After the ordeal he watched as a Pure white Impmon was created and he had a red and black checkered bandana on and he had a crest of light on his shoulder, those dreaded crest. Apocalymon growled and he was about to destroy his creation but the first stopped him and grabbed the Impmon and ran before he could launch an attack at them. He would get them later..

* * *

She was panting and the little Imp held onto her and he was shaking. Afraid of the large mon that created him. The older angel held the younger creations now, they were her kids and she was sure of one thing. She had to protect him with her life. She stared at the pure white Imp and the thought of light came into her head. One thing that can not penetrate the dark of wherever they are. She kissed his forehead and shushed him and calmed him down.   
  
"Luz..."   
  
Paz held her kids who seek the comfort of her . She silently promised that they will get out of this place, she didn't care how long it took or how long it will take they will get out. The kids fell asleep and Paz sat on the ground and she held them and she comforted them and she soon fell asleep holding the pair close and plotting how they could get out.

 

 


	2. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering for years under Apocalymon trying to live up to his expectations of being weapons the angels planned to escape. But one night will tip them over the edge and fill them with rage and give the enough courage to escape and finally free themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be violence and gore in this chapter.

He spat blood from his mouth and he was panting and he dodge another attack from Daemon and the pair just reached Mega form, or ultimate for his sister. Esperanza was slammed into the ground and she had the wind knocked out of her and she sat up and coughed and she felt her nose. he saw blood leaking from her nose.m by the throat and slammed him into the wall and punched him hard. The demon lord threw him onto the ground and Luz didn't block hard enough and Daemon launched one of his attacks. By the end the siblings were panting and suffered heavily. Luz sat there panting and he had claw marks on his arms and he spit a mix of saliva and blood and helped his sister up who's head wings and tail were sliced open or were hanging limply. The younger sibling helped his sister out of the room. He heard Daemon chuckle evilly as they left.   
  
"Mom? we need help, she's wounded badly"  
  
Luz walked into the small room the three shared together, it was more like a cell. Luz carefully lowered his sister onto the ground and their mom ran over and took care of them.  Their mother was a blacked wing Angewomon with Meicoomon features. She had light brown fur under her hair on her neck. Once they were bandaged and taken care of she looked up at the sky at the ceiling. Esperanza was already feeling better. But they knew this could not last long.  Luz stood up and he proposed they leave tonight. The pair nodded. As he gathered what little he had with his sister and mother he perked up. Apocalymon was calling them, which surprised the angel considering that bastard never gave them the time of day or even a moment. He shook his head and he helped his sister and he lead the way to where his father was. But what he found was that not only his father being there but Daemon.  But before he could react he yelped feeling the chains from his father was wrapped around his arms and legs and his tail. He struggled out of instincts and his family was confused and tried to help the terrified angel. 

* * *

Paz could only watch in horor as her child was strung up and she tried to free him and demanded an explanation but instead Clawed hands seized her and her daughter and both fired an attack and they slid acroos the floor. She looked up to see Daemon behind her child with a knife.   
  
" **you know what to do.** "  
  
Daemon nodded and he pushed the cool blade to Luz's back and plunged it into his back. She got up but she got pinned by a claw and she watch helplessly as the knife kept getting plunge into her child's back and they struhgled but he only tightened his grip. The screams and cries from her child. She yelled and she tried to break out and she felt the rage build up ten fold as did her daughter. 

* * *

He screamed bloody murder and he cried until he couldn't cry or scream anymore. He ended up losing his voice from his screams and pleads to make it stop. He was shaking and he felt the knife leave his back only to plunge into another spot and he cried silently and screamed in pained. To his shock and horror he felt his back numb and he looked up at his father, his creator through tear filled eyes. His father threw him aside like a discarded doll and he reached behind him with a shaky hand and he touch his back and he pulled away to see blood. He was shaking but everything after that was a blur. He looked in time to see his mom and sister give into the anger and become their dark selves. his mom as an Ordinemon roared and the area around her was disintegrated and Esperanza was now in her ruined mode. Luz tried to get up but he felt his arms turn into jelly and he was shaking. where Daemon cut were completely numb no, he felt nothing. The angelic Beelzemon laid there and he saw everything in bullet time and he felt something pick him up and he freaked out but he realized it was his older sister as she ran out.   
  
"sissy, my back..."  
  
'we will find a healer but we need to get out of here.'  
  
Luz held onto his older sister and he was shaking and before long they were outside. Luz shivered at the drop in temperature and his sister was now normal an she set him down and tried to bandage his back to stop the bleeding, he flinched but he sat still. He looked around at what he saw and he felt the green stuff under him. Grass, that's what this is. Luz got up on his shaky legs and he leaned against his sister and they were walking around in awe a everything as their mother walked out and she gasped at the grass on her feet. She looked at her kids and she ran up and hugged them tight. Luz cried and hugged his mom but he laughed and he smiled.   
  
"we are finally free, No more pain."  
  
They crudely bandaged his back before they wondered off and faintly you could hear screaming of the ones lost in the fire. Those mons deserved that and so much  more.

* * *

As the trio took in all of the new scenery and sensations it began to rain. They had never experienced this so they all froze and listened and watched the rain fall. Luz was heavily leaning on his older sister despite being much taller than her.  They found a small village and a healer took them in to have Luz examined and the family.  The healer was a Sorcerimon and they looked to the mom and sister and shook his head.    
  
"I am afraid the wounds on his back will scar and he has nerve damage in those specific areas. he will most likely never regain feeling there."  
  
he felt the whole world stop when the information sank it. he reached behind him and felt whee the bandages were over the areas. He whispered to have the healer remove them, once he did Luz got up and he walked over to a set of mirrors and he closed his eyes. He prepared himself before slowly opening his eyes. There on his back the words 'unwanted' and 'mistake' were carved into his skin, he felt his heart drop and he was going to fall if his mom hadn't caught him. he held onto his mom and he was shaking and he looked up.  They may have escaped but it will take them a while to adjust and the angel of light needed time. But for now they were finally away from them and needed time to get use to the normal things they missed and time to heal.  The healer allowed them to stay while they recovered but after a few months they finally left that village and found their own place to make their home, their real home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I know it's been a while but I might have another chapter up in the next few days.


	3. Please don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of the knights the lone survival took the thirteen kids and raised them himself. He found another love and raised one more child. But on what was suppose to be a happy day tragedy struck and the youngest of the fourteen made the hard decision and ascended to be the new leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I got you all right in the feels with this next chapter. In this chapter it's set in the future and in my digital world the knights and Demon lords got together and had the kids and when Yggdrasil found out he thought his knights did treason and against everything they did and the peace that rained he outright killed his knights and the demon lords. He went after a few of the Olympus 12 members who were found later and executed by Yggdrasil himself.  
> warning for violence and angst

It was suppose to be a happy day, her sixteenth birthday. But a pained yell echoed through the forest where the kids stayed. It was her father, their mother said to stay where they were and she had them hide. Against everything her mom said she started ruining, something was wrong and she needed answers. She ignore the yells of the others and she stopped outside the small area that they called home and she stopped dead in he tracks.  Laying on the ground in a pool of their blood was her father and mother. She fell to her knees and felt like the weight of the world came crashing down. The sixteen year old crawled over and she wasn't aware that the situation sank in and she teared up.  
She cried and sobbed and she held her father's corpse. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Her mom, her dad, dead. Their blood staining the ground. Their X antibodies gone. she felt her older sister pull her away and she struggled. Her vision blurring from the tears. She reached out for her father and the older ones were looking down and they all cried silently. Xiomara, the child of Lilithmon, held her sister tight and the pair sobbed. Angel's hands covered in her father's blood. Unlike normal Alphamon he couldn't come back because Yggdrasil made it where he can't, the false god messed with his coding..  
  
"Dad. please!, come back..!"  
  
Through her blurry vision she crawled back over and the blood was now on her knees and her palms as she pulled his dagger from is hand. She was shaking more and she couldn't keep her hands steady and she removed his wedding ring and her mother's. Soon their were markers placed where their bodies were once present, their blood already being absorbed by the ground. Angel set lilies down by the markers. Angel's eyes were red and she hiccupped and she wiped her face. The group looked at each other.   
  
"what do we do now?"   
  
'Angel, that is up to you, I know little sister it's a lot, but you know Dad would want you to lead. But I will help you,'  
  
Angel paled and she shook her head and the rookie angel was shaking and she hugged Xiomara tight. The Lilithmon picked her little sister up and she hugged them tight. She soothed her and Angel mumbled into her chest. Angel soon calmed down and she pulled away and she wiped her eyes and she had them gather around.   
  
"we have to choice but to disappear...we need to try to find a place where Yggdrasil or no hunter can find us,"   
  
The older children looked to each other then back to the rookie angel and nodded. They gathered their stuff from the house they all shared, clothes, valuables, anything to aid them. Once they had everything gathered the group got together and they looked at each other. Angel sighed and she had the weapons her father made her and she took one of his holders and put it on her leg and the dagger sat in it. Angel told the m the plan and she was clinging to her older sister like she did when she was younger.  
  
"We get in pairs or groups of three, and we must go our separate ways. I wish we didn't have to come down to it but we must, we need to ensure our survival for our parents."   
  
She is now the leader, the next one to lead them. She straightened up and she looked to the graves and she nodded. She looked to the older kids and they all hugged and picked their groups. They all said there goodbyes and soon walked in different directions silently promising themselves and the group they will regroup someday. Angel went with her sister and she looked up to her older sister.   
  
"did I do the right thing Xiomara?"   
  
'I think you did Angel, you made a tough decision that I know he didn't want you to make yet, but it will be okay.'   
  
They left their old lives in the woods and at the house that laid vacant. The only thing they left was a small vase filled with flowers. But the sun began t oset and the house darkened and only memories lay in the empty home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know that some people will go 'why did you do that with the royal knights' but honestly I just like the idea of those two groups actually getting along and being together as couples, so if you don't like it or that they have kids you can easily stop reading now.


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to have a happy family with the one he loved, but the other did not want this. He made the royal knight chose and ale chose the thing that can not be replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be angst in this chapter and if you are uncomfortable with mpreg or don't like angst just look away wait until the net chapter. In this chapter Alejandro is the Omegamon of my digital world.

He was gone now. Ale sat on the floor hugging his pillow sobbing. He thought they would be happy but all he cared about was the appearance of the royal knight that a kid would not cut it. They argued and in the end the one sentence kept echoing through his head.    
  
_"It's either me or the child inside of you. I never wanted it. you should've known that."_   
  
 Ale chose the child and when he told the answer the mon spat insults at him and left. They left without looking back and it was clear to the knight that in the end they only cared about appearances. But if he only did why pretend? The knight sobbed into the pillow and he yelled as the memories of the happy memories rushed through him and the feelings of betrayal was rushing through him like water. He sat there holding the pillow tight and on the floor next to the wall a test faced it that said positive. It felt like eternity and the hurt and betrayal was surrounding him and the knight sat there hugging  the tear soaked pillow and he had a hand on his belly. He perked up when there  was a knock on his door. He got up on wobbly legs and he opened the door and he was surprised to see Jacob there, his best friend. The crimson's knights eyes widen and he held his friend by the arms.   
  
'Alejandro? What haape-'   
  
Jacob was shocked that Ale  hugged him tightly that they grabbed his cape and he hugged his friend and he guided him into the room and seeing Ale so upset was concerning, and he tried to get  Alejandro to tell him what happened but the knight only shook his head and he coughed.  Jacob made him sit on his bed. He got Alejandro to let him go then he left the room. He came back carrying a glass of water. He made Alejandro drink it and after the knight told his friend the truth.   
  
"H-he d-did not want the child" Ale whispered.    
  
He was shaking and Jacob clenched his fist and he growled and he going to give that mon a piece of his mind he started getting up,  but he felt Ale grab his arm. The other knight look down and Ale's tear stained face stared up at him and his eyes were puffy and red. He shook his head and hugged his friend. They stood there and Jacob rubbed his back and he hated seeing Ale so upset, especially because he was going to be a father. He saw the test and he had a feeling he carried now.   
  
"Jacob please, it won't change anything. I can't let you hurt him.."   
  
The crimson knight stared at his best friend and he heard a knock and he looked to see his leader and friend, Andres. Andres walked over and Ale hugged him too and he started trying to calm down.    
  
'Why can't we Alejandro? He did something unspeakable in leaving.'    
  
Both of them wanted to  see the Significant other pay for hurting Alejandro. The fusion shook his head and he pulled away and wiped his tears away and he held his stomach and he faced his oldest friends. he didn't like that this one thing was causing problems and despite the mon breaking his heart and leaving him, but he still wanted to protect him..   
  
"Because I love him enough to protect him..."   
  
The pair sighed and they hugged him and they knew that it can come later. Right now a carrying mon was abandoned by their lover and needed comfort. Once the knight was calm enough they helped him out and took him to the kitchen to get some food and more water. They will help him and Ale would get better but for now the Omega knight felt broken.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Look out for new chapters coming soon!


	5. Morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gluttonous angel is reflecting on how he found his angel while they were cuddling in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got distracted and I've been really busy with personal stuff but here you go for a new chapter and more will be coming soon.

Beelzemon stirred early in the morning and he started to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was his angel, Adrien. Adrien was laying next to him. The strategist had his head on Beelzemon’s chest and he had his arm across his chest. Beelzemon shifted carefully and moved his hand up and started to drag his fingers through the long hair. Adrien began to purr quietly and he smiled in his sleep.  He didn’t want to move at all and luckily other than the meeting he had with Lucemon he didn’t have to get up yet. He laid there thinking about the memories and all the moments he shared with his angel while he laid there cuddling with him and dragging his fingers through his hair and he rubbed his cheek with his thumb. He started to think back at the minute they confessed, or rather their actions spoke for them..

* * *

He was late to meet up with Adrien! His meeting ran later than he thought, he raced to the place on Behemoth. The sun was already starting to set. he skidded to a stop and he quickly got off the bike and he ended up falling on his face. he heard someone chuckling and walk over.

/Are you alright Beelzemon?

The glutonous angel got up and he was getting his apology ready and he felt everything freeze and his words were in his throat seeing the strategist in front of him. The sun reflected off his wings and his silver hair to make him look angelic, handsome and he had his hair done up in two separate braids. They stared and Adrien cleared his throat and this was unlike any normal get together. The mons fell for each other and were going to confess how they felt.  But Adrien felt the butterflies in his stomach seeing that the other staring at him, did he not look good? 

/Do I, look okay Beelzemon?

Of course he did! without thinking or processing what he was doing he walked over and held Adrien’s face in his hands causing the other to blush.  He stood there staring into his eyes.

’you look amazing Adrien and-’

He blushed at realizing what he did and he didn’t know hw to explain or tell Adrien that it was nothing. He  started pulling his hands away, but Adrien rested his hand over Beelzemon’s  that is still on his cheek and he leaned into the touch.  They looked at each other and Adrien reached up to remove his mouth guard.  They leaned in, and when their lips met it felt so perfect, heavenly. They continued to kiss each other and Beelzemon held him close and Adrien wrapped his arms around Beelzemon’s neck. Now they knew both felt the same and once they pulled away  the sun was at the lowest pint. Beelzemon held Adrien’s face and stroked his cheek and they swayed side to side holding each other.  

* * *

Beelzemon smield at the memory and after a few months they became mates and wed. Then they found out they were expecting.  he felt a kiss on his lips and he saw that his angel was now awake and he had a small smile on his lips.

/good morning Beelzemon

They shared quick light kisses after Beelzemon whispered ‘morning’. They laid in bed and Adrien was cuddled close to him. They stayed like that until they were needed.

 


	6. Losing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he had to say goodbye to his mate. Sparrow assumed his mate and he would be able to raise their child together, but fate decided otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst and violence are In this chapter

Someone was trying to carrying him, he felt the warm liquid where his angel wings were. He was coughing and he realized, it was Andres. His leader was putting his hand on his back to try and stop the bleeding and tried to keep him awake. The leader walked in and yelled for someone to help him, and he carefully laid the angel down and the first one by his side was Sparrow, the knight held his hand.  

"Sparrow"

He was weak and his normal clean armor was cracked and covered in blood, his blade was broken. Sparrow made him be quiet and he held climbed onto the bed and he held his mate the best he could and he tried to keep a straight face whispering he would be fine, everything would be fine. He was a few months into his carrying cycle with their first child.  Sparrow felt the breathing slow as Lilith and others worked away and they soon learned that he not only lost a lot of blood and his internal wounds were to serious. He wouldn't believe that, the trainer held him tighter as his breathing began to slow, no, no stay alive!

"Don't you dare die! You'll be okay, you'll.."

He held back a choked sob and he buried his face in his mate's hair and he started to sob and cry. This was unheard of among the Royal Knight's. The great trainer of the knights, Sparrow the Gankoomon, crying. He heard a weak voice.   
  
'Sparrow..Look..at..me' 

Sparrow pulled away and he looked to see the Magnangemon had Lilith take off his helmet and Sparrow took off his visor. With the last bit of the strength he had the dying angel reached up and cupped Sparrow's cheek. Sparrow rested his hand on top of Magnaangemon's, they shared on last kiss. Once they pulled away Magnaangemon placed  a hand on the carrier's stomach. Sparrow felt his hand and body go limp. He lost it, he sobbed and wailed and he buried his face in his mate's chest and yelled in despair and pain. He looked up and there was a broken look on his face, his eyes held so much pain and the tears kept coming, Andres went over and he was shock that the trainer, the most stubborn among them, hugged him and was shaking. He hugged him back tightly  and Lilith went over to them. Sparrow latched onto her and he cried into her chest. She held him and comforted him and when it was time she made him look at her and she spoke gently, in a hushed tone. 

-We need to move him, are you okay with that? Do you want more time..?  

Sparrow gave a small nod to them moving his mate, he wiped hi eyes and he pulled away and he hugged the body tightly one more time and whispering that he will always love him. Andres and Micah went over and covered him with the blanket and they moved him,  to another area. Sparrow stayed with Lilithmon, and he soon pulled away and he simply went back to his room, alone.. He curled up in his bed and he was utterly exhausted now, he had the gift his mate got him near. He cried silently despite no tears coming and he had no strength to stay awake and he tired himself out. As he fell asleep he was not aware that his son's data started to mutate.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy that!  
> The next chapters will come quickly so watch out!


End file.
